brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D epilogue
Summary List of stories << chapter 75 Epilogue The Last Letter Kept In Twilight's Heart epilogue >> << previous scene next scene >> Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text To our son, Antares... If you're reading this, then the first thing Luna and I want to say is that we're sorry. We're sorry that we broke our promise... to you, to all our family and friends. That we weren't able to come back, and that we won't be there with you, to see you grow up, to watch as you turn from a colt into the stallion that I always wanted to be; as you become the pony your mother and I are confident that you will, a proud and strong pony who won't make the same mistakes we did. We both want you to know that we love you... and that those simple, silly words cannot express the depth of emotion we feel for you. To what lengths we would go to keep you safe... to keep you from harm. Yet we failed at that; you were taken away from us, and now, if you're reading this... then we've been taken away from you. But what matters most is that you're safe, and you have to keep yourself safe, and be strong for us. A piece of us will always be there with you, Antares... I want you to believe that you'll never be completely alone, that you'll never be without our support, even now. We'll always be there, in your memories, your mind, your heart; in every surface of this house your mother and I built together and we've left to you; in the living forest that accepted and protected us. It's important to both Luna and I that you don't grow up too fast, though, and you don't let the pain make you bitter, or resentful of others. But both of us believe that you'll make it through this, and it will only teach you greater empathy and understanding for others... a quality in you your mother and I admire. You're honorable, and we are proud to be your parents. You were more than Luna and I deserved: you made us both better people. When you feel strong enough to, Antares, please find and speak with Celestia. She has our last will and testament, among other personal files in a sealed file in the library storage. We've left almost everything to you and Scarlet Sage, and we entrust your care to Twilight Sparkle. She will continue to be your guardian, your mother, as she's always done so well at... and please. Tell her that we love her. Tell Scarlet Sage we love her. Tell Celestia and Sleipnir they were in our thoughts and hearts. And tell Pinkamena that I'm sorry. Lastly, because we want to see you safe and prepared for the future, Antares, you can see that we've left you something special, as well. Something Luna and I have kept for many years, safe and hidden, never daring to use it even at the worst of times. Something we entrust to you, to help keep you safe, and ensure that no matter what happens, you will be able to survive and stay strong. But please, Antares: be careful with this. This isn't simply a playing card: this is a miracle, filled with the powers of a Jötnar. This card can grant you one wish, and both Luna and I know what you're thinking, but we implore you... don't try and wish us back. What you may receive... it may not be us. Magic is tricky, but wishes and miracles require even more thought, deliberation, and concentration, because magic this powerful is both mischievous and almost alive in its own right. It's not that we don't want to come back from wherever we've gone... it's that we don't want to see you hurt further. It's that we don't want to see you making a mistake out of heartbreak. '' ''Antares Mīrus... Luna and I love you. Your mother and father love you, our son: we always have, and we want you to know that even now, we still do. If you're reading this, we must have been gone for quite some time, or you've felt... something, somehow, with your... so-sharp instincts. We're sorry, and we can't apologize enough for leaving you... but in time, you'll understand why. Because of honor, because of responsibility, and most of all because we love you and need to protect you, no matter what the cost. We were honored... honored... to have you as our son. We'll never forget you. And you have our word that if there's some way for Luna and I to come home, to see you again, even for a moment... Luna and I will fight with every ounce of strength we have to make it there. '' ''Remember that you're never alone... that even if we're gone, you have a wonderful family there, to help you every step of the way. Neither Luna nor I are saying you have no right to be sad: we only want you to remember that you don't have to go through this loss alone. That you have good ponies, good people, you can turn to for guidance, and help, and love. Please, though... no matter what happens, carry on. Be strong for us, and grow into the strong stallion we know you can become. Use the strengths you've been blessed with, Antares, for the good of others. But most of all, do what's right, and take care of your friends and your family. Treat the innocent well, and stand up to what you know is wrong, no matter what form it comes in. And continue to be the wonderful person you've always been, Antares. Be that radiant light in the deepest darkness, be yourself, and find happiness. '' ''We love you, more than we can ever say. You brought joy into our lives... you are a wonderful person, and Luna and I both send all our love, from wherever we are now. Know that we'll always remember you, always be thinking of you. And if it's any solace... even if you're only a young colt, son, Luna and I see more of a hero in you than ever existed in either of us. Thank you, Antares Mīrus, for saving us. With love and admiration, '' ''Scrivener Blooms & Luna Brynhild Category:Transcript Category:Story